A Century, Now
by GeorgiaB290
Summary: Jack wakes up in a hospital bed in the year 2012, but has no idea where Rose is.  Or where he is, for that matter.  All he knows is that he is a century into the future.  Will he live without Rose, or will the future hold some way for them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, people! I know I already have a current fanfiction going on, **_**Never Let Go**_, **but this idea just popped into my head and I just **_**had**_** to write it! **** Please give me reviews; I love hearing what the readers think! St. Barnabas Hospital in NYC is real (I looked it up), but the doctor is fictional. This is somewhat short, but I hope you like it! ~Georgia**

Jack's POV

I opened my eyes.

Infirmary attendants loomed above me, looking down at my face in concern. I felt needles prodding at me. I felt unnaturally and excessively cold. Something wasn't right. I made an attempt to sit upright.

Immediately, nurses came running, saying, "No, Mr. Dawson, no!" and gently pushing me back down into my pillow. For some strange reason, every single one of those nurses seemed to have curly, fiery red hair and piercing green eyes,

A doctor walked up to me. "Hello, Jack," he greeted, as if he were my friend and I'd known him forever. "How are we doing today?" the man asked, adjusting a bag with a long tube connected to my arm.

A befuddled look dawned across my face. "Where am I? What happened, and who are you?" I rasped. My voice was strangely rough, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

The man looked at me seriously. "Jack, you are in St. Barnabas Hospital in New York City. You have just awakened from a coma caused by hypothermia, and you have been in our care for about three weeks now. However, you have been awaking on and off for the past few days. I am Dr. David Johnson," Johnson explained.

"Oh. Okay, it's all coming back to me now," he lied.

Johnson nodded and continued fixing the bag. When he was finished, he nodded. "Good. Here's the TV remote; the television's up there," he said, pointing towards a strange, shiny, thin black rectangle that was protruding from the wall. Johnson placed another, smaller black rectangle with buttons on it in my hand. The buttons had numbers, and words like "Guide", "Exit", "Info", and "Mute". In the center were multiple buttons with a number from 1 to 9 on each. I was completely clueless. TV remote? Television? _America is strange_, I thought.

Aiming the "TV remote" at the "television", I pressed a red button labeled "On", wondering what it would do. Immediately, the thin black rectangle on the wall lit up, and there were_ people_ on the rectangle! Real, live people on this black thing called a television. It was like watching a moving picture. I kept hitting these arrows, and the realistic moving pictures on the so-called "television" kept changing. I stopped on a moving picture with the words "The Today Show" at the bottom.

A lady with dark hair was on the television. She said with a smile, "Good morning everyone! Today is Sunday, April 15th, 2012-" What? _2012?_ "—7:00am! I'm Ann Curry, here with Matt Lauer, on The Today Show."

Well, I had no idea who Ann Curry or Matt Lauer was, but I knew that I was somehow 100 years into the future. And that I was in New York City. In some place called St. Barnabas Hospital, under the care of some guy named Dr. David Johnson.

And, worst of all, I had had no idea where Rose was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This may/may not be my last chapter for a while; I have to go get my laptop exchanged for a new one because one of the mouse buttons isn't working. So, if I can't update for a while, when I get back, I promise I'll have, like, three chapters! **** Thanks! Oh, and I know that Rose wouldn't live until 2012, but this is fiction. So imagine. ~Georgia**

Rose's POV

_"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine..."_

Everything was muddled. The only noise was the stirring of the waves, and even _that_ sounded as if she were underwater.

_"And it's up she goes, up she goes..."_

She sensed Jack's hand in hers, but just barely. Her whole body was numbed with cold; it was painful to breathe. She could only wait. Wait for death. For life. For something.

_"Come, Josephine, in my flying..."_

She never finished. A dim light, but light all the same, bathed her deathly pale face.

Words. Someone was saying something, though she couldn't hear... Life had come. Hope surged through her.

Her hearing began to come to focus. She shook Jack's hand gently and croaked, "Jack." _Get up, Jack._

No response.

As Rose lifted herself up to grasp Jack with both of her hands, she heard the cracking of ice as her hair left the frozen surface of the debris she was floating on.

"Jack," she repeated, shaking him a little harder. "Jack." _Why won't he wake up?_

She turned to look at the boat, which was skimming across the water slowly. The crew was pushing lifeless people out of the way as they went on. _No! Don't leave!_

More words were being spoken, but she was too worried about Jack to notice. _There's a boat! Why won't he wake up? They'll pass us up, we'll be left here to..._

_ Die._

"Jack. There's a boat! Jack," she whispered hoarsely, still shaking him harder, becoming more frantic by the second.

She kept shaking him. Her hope was diminishing as fast as it had come. _No... He... He couldn't... No! God, please..._

"Jack..." _Please._ "Jack." _Please! _"Jack!" Tears were falling, turning to ice on her cheeks. "There's a boat, Jack!"

"Jack..."

The realization hit her... like a thousand knives stabbing her, all over her body. Jack wouldn't be waking up. He was busy making plans with God.

"There's a boat..." And it was floating away.

Rose put her head on Jack's hands, sobbing silently. _I cannot live without him._

_ "Promise me you'll survive."_

Now or never.

_"Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_ "I promise."_

"Come back..." she tried to call out. "Come back. Come back. Come back! Come back... come back... come back!" Her voice came out as a whisper; they would never hear her at this rate.

"Can anyone hear me?" a voice shouted, coming from the boat.

"There's nothing here, sir," another said.

"Come back. Come back!" _Turn around!_

She looked at Jack, and pulled his frozen hand from the wood. "I'll never let go. I promise." She kissed him, and released him into the depths of the ocean, her heart shattering like millions of fragments of glass. _Never._

Rose slowly slid off of the debris, paddling over to a frozen man with a whistle in his mouth. She took it, and blew.

Life came back slowly, though she wished it would go away.

_100 years later..._

"Scientist Robert Allen discovered a body at the bottom of the Atlantic nearly four weeks ago. It seemed impossible, but doctors and scientists have nursed him back to health, and he is now conscious. The odd thing is, folks, that the man at the bottom of the ocean bore clothes from the early-1900s, as well as an early-1900s hairstyle. They have detected signs of hypothermia and pneumonia. Therapists will be talking with this man until his identity is clarified." A picture of the man appeared on the screen.

A very elderly Rose stared at the picture in disbelief. "Holy hell."


End file.
